zurafaworldxfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Leviathan
'Beyblade: Guardian Leviathan 160SB' 'Blader: Kite Unabara' 'First Seen: Beyblade: Shogun Steel' 'Rival: Zero Kurogane' 'Special Move: Avenger Typhoon' 'Type: Defense' 'Kite' Unabara Kite appears as a tall, slightly muscular, and olive-skinned individual with spiky brown hair, thin eyebrows, and deep blue eyes behind glasses. Kite wears a green-collared shirt with a red necktie under a large white lab coat with blue lines and large collar, has the sleeves rolled up, and yellow lines, and dress shoes with yellow lines. Kite usually watches battles and does research do find a weakness for the other beyblade and Kite will use it when he battles that opponent. He has a smaller brother with the beyblade'' Pirate Orochi. '' When something gets wrong in one of his battles because of his research, something happens to his mind that he uses random moves to battle his opponents because he gets crazy about winning. The day Kite lost to Zero, Kite started to train with Zero so he can get stronger. Like Maru, Kite also owns a computer to scan other beyblades. Kite is a very strong blader. 'Guardian Leviathan Beast' Guardian Leviathan`s Special Move is Avenger Typhoon. A giant sea monster comes out and blows everything so hard that in the Cyclone Stadium would move very fast. If Kite gets too crazy and uses this move, it is possible to explode the stadium. Leviathan is a sea monster that is blue. After all, it is the SEA MONSTER! It has alot of sharp teeth. it has a giant tail. It has humongus wings that when Leviathan flaps them the wind level is very strong. 'Techniques of Guardian Leviathan' Guardian Leviathan`s techniques are unknowable. First, he researches data on the other bey`s weaknesses. But he still has one main technique that only works on a Cyclone Stadium. It is keeping the Cyclone Stadium from moving. That might help Leviathan from getting a stadium out. So when other opponents try to attack it, Leviathan attacks them so hard that they get a stadium out. That is very amazing. But remember that Leviathan also can use other techniques to beat other beyblades.' 'Parts of Guardian Leviathan' Face Bolt The Face Bolt depicts the profile of the sea-dwelling serpent, Leviathan. With a bright-green skin. This sea serpent rises from the waves of an ocean. It curves up to the right to raise it`s head high. Slightly raising it`s beak-like mouth to a grin that is very sinister esque, other webbed proportions come about just next to it. It has a bright-yellow, pupil-less eye, a small nostril and a vast amount of diamonds that scour it`s body. The background is on a lime-green and sea serpent in the bright-blue ocean. ' '''Warrior Wheel: Leviathan ' 'Showing off quite the impression of being circular, Leviathan carries many elements of it`s source material into it`s apperances. The most noticable thing would be Leviathan`s head sealed on the Warrior Wheel. It also has the tail of the this Legendary creature sealed on the Warrior Wheel. Being the almost circular Warrior Wheel, it has two holes that nothing can stop it from perfection. ' '''Element Wheel: Guardian '''Almost sym'metrical is the case with the Element Wheel that is Guardian. While it does maintain a double-sided curve, quite similar to the Evil Fusion Wheel. This Element Wheel has highly resemble shields that would be in the tune with it`s name and can also be thought of as representing a uniqe coat of arms.' '''Spin Track: 160' 160 is currently the only spin track of it`s height with SA165 the only considerable, close estimation in terms of height. Going at height of 16.0 meters, it can be considered a miniature 230 in that it rests someplace in the middle between the regular heights of 145 and 230. Perfomance Tip: SB Sharp Ball (SB) is the complete opposite of the earlier Performance Tip release: Ball Sharp. SB slopes on a cliff to form the Spike Base, it gently curves to retain design with the Ball part of it. It is very bad at balance because of the Warrior Wheel, Leviathan. 'Toy of Guardian Leviathan' '' ''You can now go to Toy`s o Rus and buy Guardian Leviathan for $10.49. It is not plastic. It is made of metal. You also get a Shogun Steel Launcher with it. You will get a green performance tip. You will also get a tall green spin track. Even though it`s just a toy it can spin for a long time. On the face bolt of Guardian Leviathan there will be a sticker of Leviathan. You will also get a beyblade card of Guardian Leviathan to use in WWW.BeybladeBattles.com. You can also combine this beyblade with Pirate Orochi to make a sycrome beyblade. It will be more powerful and heavier. That is what you can do with beyblade toy. If you want to see some Beyblade Battles of Guardian Leviathan, go down. 'Videos of Guardian Leviathan' ' '